It is known that in purification plants for liquid wastes, a methanization process is used. The latter takes the form of an anaerobic fermentation carried out by a bacterial population and it includes an acidogenesis stage giving rise to a production of volatile fatty acids, this stage being followed by the methanogenesis stage which produces methane.